


a hundred percent sure

by castiels_angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, High School, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble of Clint's crush on Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hundred percent sure

Natasha.

Clint didn't know her personally, he only knew of her. She had long wavy red hair -- hair like fire, which matched her personality well. She had deadly curves and a reputation for breaking hearts, plus she was a senior while Clint was only a sophomore. He was a hundred percent he was in love with her.

They said she was dangerous; they said not to talk to her. But he was curious, too curious perhaps. It was a stupid kind of interest. He wouldn't have given her a second look if he trusted what they said. But oh, did he give her a second look, and a third, even a fourth.


End file.
